


Niezapomniany

by Siruwia



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SPOJLER</p>
    </blockquote>





	Niezapomniany

**Author's Note:**

> SPOJLER

Nasir nigdy nie był delikatny. Pomimo zwodząco niegroźnej aparycji, zawsze miał w sobie niewykorzystane pokłady dzikości, które sukcesywnie zostały zepchnięte na samo dno jego świadomości. Nieodłączną częścią bycia niewolnikiem, był brak woli walki, własnych marzeń oraz roszczenia sobie prawa do własnego życia. Dlatego, gdy zerwany został łańcuch trzymający go na uwięzi, otwierając przed nim zupełnie nowe możliwości, naturalnym jego odruchem była ucieczka przed tym, co zostało zatarte i zapomniane.   
Przywykając do nowego życia, nad którym tylko on teraz posiadał władzę i którego los nosił na własnych ramionach, wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć jak łatwo kiedyś dał się poskromić. A jednak, znów na to pozwolił. Tym razem z własnej woli, idąc za instynktem i osobą, która wyciągała z niego dawno zapomnianą dzikość. Smak wolności w takich okolicznościach był niewiarygodnie słodki. Nadal go pamiętał, a wraz z nim, dotyk ciepłych dłoni na swoim ciele i słowa szeptane do ucha w środku nocy. Zupełnie absurdalne marzenia, gdy wszelkie dźwięki cichły i oplatała ich ciemna noc. Wyzwiska kierowane w stronę Jowisza, które były jedynie oznaką zniecierpliwienia oraz żądzy, którą w sobie wyzwalali.   
Pamiętał też łzy, którym towarzyszyły ostatnie słowa, i prośbę w nich zawartą, by żył i korzystał z radości, jaką jeszcze los mu przyniesie. By był wolny. Nie zapomniał również ostatniego uśmiechu, gdy obaj wyruszyli w swoją drogę.   
Pamiętał to nawet wtedy, gdy ciemne i silne ramiona Castusa oplatały go w pasie, dotrzymując mu towarzystwa w nieprzespane noce, próbując przynieść ukojenie i odwrócić od przeszłości. Pokazać nową drogę, uszczęśliwić.  
Ale Nasir wiedział, że nic już nie zostanie zatarte i zapomniane. Wiedział, że nie da się go już poskromić, bo całą jego dzikość wraz z sercem i duszą, zabrał ze sobą on – Agron.   
Agron, który był, jest i zawsze będzie jedyną osobą, dla której Nasir dobrowolnie dał się zniewolić miłością.   
Agron, którego już nie ma.


End file.
